Eddie the Mean Old Yeti
Eddie the Mean Old Yeti, Eddie the Yeti, or just Eddie is a secondary antagonist-turned-recurring character from the Donkey Kong Country animated series. He was voiced by Damon D'Oliveria. Episodes The first appearance of Eddie on the show was in the episode "Barrel, Barrel, Who's Got the Barrel". In this episode, Bluster Kong, wanting to once again impress Candy Kong, steals the Crystal Coconut. Unfortunately, Bluster loses the coconut in a nearby barrel, and before he can grab it, the barrel is shipped to Funky's Flights. Taking the barrel on board his plane, Funky ends up losing it in the White Mountains, where it is found by Eddie. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong go looking for the coconut and end up coming upon Eddie bashing it repeatedly with his club. Tricking Eddie into giving them the coconut in exchange for a matchstick, the Kongs take off leaving Eddie with his newfound "treasure". Unfortunately, due to complications involving Bluster Kong and Klump, the Kongs end up losing the coconut, which ends up back in the possession of Eddie; who promptly loses it to several Kritters who give it to their leader, King K. Rool (the Kongs luckily get it back though). Eddie's next appearance on the show would be in the episode "Cranky's Tickle Tonic". In this episode, Eddie's club banging has gotten so loud that all the inhabitants of Kongo Bongo Island can't get any sleep. It seems Eddie's club banging stems from rage, so as a solution to everyone's problem, Cranky Kong and Funky Kong create a potion which will give Eddie a case of the chuckles. Unfortunately the potion ends up being consumed by King K. Rool (who had come up the mountain to shut-up Eddie himself). The subsequent laughing fit K. Rool has, surprisingly makes even Eddie laugh. After these two main appearances, Eddie's role in the show was reduced slightly. In the episode "The Big Chill Out", Eddie is shown to be an employee for Donkey and Diddy's Coconut Chill business. Eddie also briefly appears in the episode "Ape-Nesia", where he is seen complaining after an amnesia struck Donkey Kong stole his favorite club. The episode "I Spy with My Ape Eye" shows that, like how Eddie's club-banging stems from his anger, Eddie's anger comes from loneliness. In the aforementioned episode, Eddie ends up falling in love with K. Rool's Robot Candy Clone. In the episode "It's a Wonderful Life" (based on the movie of the same name), Eddie, oddly, takes on the form of Donkey Kong's guardian angel. Trivia *It is thought by some that Eddie is based off the Manky Kongs, minor enemies from the Donkey Kong Country videogame. As like the Manky Kongs, Eddie has a bad temper and has unknown relations to the Kong family, he also resembles a Manky Kong. *Interestingly enough, one of Donkey Kong's alternate color skins from the games Mario Golf and Mario Tennis resemble Eddie. This alternate color scheme is also available in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Eddie's model is an obvious recolor of Donkey Kong's, for in terms of appearance without color or clothing, the two are identical. *The episode "Follow That Coconut" reveals that Eddie has a journal which he has written down a genius soccer play Cranky Kong once described to him. *Another Yeti like Eddie, named Sassy Squatch appears in the game DK: King of Swing. Despite being the same species as Eddie, Sassy looks nothing like him. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Animal Kindness Category:False Antagonist Category:TV Show Heroes